grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Altelier
Altelier Creator: Shadowfang3000 Age: 87 (Deceased) Likes: Practicing his laugh, gnawing on his gag, fruit, Messing with minds Dislikes: 'Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Asamodians, Vanessa, the Gods, Existence Story Imagine a man who couldn't love, couldn't feel, couldn't see the point of life if death was inevitable. Altelier was a user of the cursed Blue Magicks, and shunned by the world for his feelings over life. He was crucified during an Acid rain shower, nailed to a rotting and damp pine cross with rusted arrow heads through his eyes. The acids burn away at his skin as his blood drained out of him like a river, and he died. Samsara himself, although knowing the man was a monster, pitied his violent death, and gave him the position as the worlds Reaper. He would travel to people when they died to bring them to the afterlife, or kill those who had sinned greatly. Altelier didn't want to exist again, but he had no choice, and when he felt like it, he would obey Samsara. Mostly, he would instead visit people in decisions during their lives, pester them, or literally drive them insane through his magic. The Chase awoke him during a slumber at a graveyard, and he has since haunted Lire the Archer, due to her interest in spirits, but the Chase have little trust in the man, for he is just following them to watch their battles, and has worked with Kaze'aze before. Personality Altelier has a straight forward feeling over life: Kill. He feels the life is meaningless, and is merely there to waste time and space. He does, however, seem to help people during long decisions, so they may "Get on with their lives and stop wasting time". He has also saved Deimos' life on one occasion, although he claims its so he could "Watch the worm suffer more". Gameplay - Playing a Dead Spirit? Being a spirit, it is physically impossible to kill Altelier. He has no life bar, nor does he have lives. He instead has his "Attention" bar and "Chances". 'Attention The attention bar is a timer that starts at 30 Seconds. For every kill Altelier makes, 5 seconds is added to how long he has. Depending on how many hits it takes, it is possible to get up to 1 full minute added on to Alteliers attention. If Altelier loses enough interest in the situation, he will open a portal and leave, making the player lose one Chance 'Chances' Instead of lives, Altelier has "Chances". Being a "kind" man, he is willing to give the player multiple chances to entertain him, but be warned: Bonus lives do NOT work on Altelier. 3 lives is all you get, 'Blue Magic' While in PVP play, Alteliers magic has a much stronger power. His spells can lead to images of melting faces covering enemy screens with screaming in the background. Or Druids sacrificing a helpless women to the gods. The spells themself have a much greater mental effect: Fear Trivia *Every person in the Way of the World has been visited by him before, usually when in a sense of doubt or when making a life changing decision, people he has seen include: Deimos (As SF3K), Leon, Ernest, Kaze'aze, Orion, Wesker, Treadd (He has apparantly actually befriended him), Victor, Thanatos, Samsara (His apparant commander), Vanessa (She despises him with a fiery passion), Abidanos,Charmer and many more *Based on Ryukfrom Death Note and The Sorrowfrom MGS3 *In some of his earlier visits (The first century or two of his life), he would wear a Plague Doctor Uniform, complete with its strange mask. *His name has a spelling mistake, which I decided to keep. His name is supposed to be Atelier *Many of his quotes are based of lines from the popular "BEN" Creepypasta horror story, about a haunted Majoras Mask Cartridge. Its not for the faint of heart...